


Hi

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hi

“I’m going to ask you one more time, and if you don’t respond, we’re just gonna go without, Cody.”

Cody loved the way his name sounded coming out of Noel’s mouth. Noel’s voice was deep and gravelly, and it had a resonance and a swing to it that made everything he said sound like a schoolyard taunt.

Noel removed his watch, a gift from Aleena that he cherished. He held it in his hand and looked at the face before standing up and placing it in the kitchen. He shuffled back to the coffee table and started gathering the bottles and clearing everything off the table.

He had some ideas of things he wanted to do to Cody, but none of them included broken glass.

Cody was still on the sofa motionless. His eyes were tracking Noel but his body wasn’t moving and he wasn’t speaking. Noel made some calculations in his head and decided to move the coffee table, giving them a totally open space. He thought about putting a blanket on the floor, for blood or spit or… other things, but he preferred the idea of leaving a stain and then paying to have it cleaned later.

Noel put his hands on his hips and looked at Cody. Cody was looking back but Noel wasn’t sure if he was actually registering what was happening, or understood completely what was about to happen.

Noel walked up to Cody and to Cody it felt like slow motion. Noel was wearing low-rise light wash jeans that perfectly accentuated his hips and thighs and were slashed at the knee. He was barefoot and he wore a sheer white tee without an undershirt.

Everyone thought Noel had a great chest, but maybe Noel thought so most of all.

Noel reached Cody and slowly leaned over, placing his hands on Cody’s thighs and shifting all his body weight forward and onto them. He dug his fingers into Cody as much as he possibly could through the smaller man’s jeans and angled his face so he was speaking directly into Cody’s ear.

“What’s your fucking safe word, Cody?” he asked gently, the heat of his breath seemingly breaking the spell as he felt Cody’s quads flex and release under his palms. Noel waited for a response, arms starting to burn from the grip and the pressure, but still Cody offered nothing.

Noel stood up and crossed his arms across his chest. Cody had never felt Noel to be threatening but something about the way he held himself now made him look incredibly powerful.

“Stand up, man,” Noel said plainly as he raked back his hair. “Take off everything except your boxers.”

Cody stripped and left his clothes on the ground. He immediately felt cold even though the apartment wasn’t.

“I’m going to ask you some simple questions,” Noel said sternly.

“Look at me. What’s your name?”

Cody had been staring at the ground. He lifted his head to meet Noel’s intense gaze.

“Cody Kolodziejzyk.”

“And where are we right now, Cody Kolodziejzyk?” Noel probed.

“We’re in my apartment.”

Noel was testing to see Cody’s response time. He had to know that Cody was there with him and knew exactly what was going on. They were already playing with fire.

“What’s my name?”

“Noel Miller,” Cody stated.

“What were we doing the first time we met in person?”

“Working as engineers.”

Noel nodded. “And what am I going to do to you now?”

Cody held Noel’s gaze without blinking, the hazel in Noel’s eyes amplified by the bloodshot.

“You’re going to destroy me, hopefully.”

Noel’s jaw clenched and his arms tightened across his chest as he fought to contain the rush of adrenaline that swept over him.

“Stay here.”

Cody acquiesced. Noel took a second to put his boots back on and grabbed a leather belt from Cody’s discarded clothes.

Noel positioned himself in front of Cody who was now nervously flexing and clenching his fist. Noel had a vague idea of the kind of treatment Cody would like based on their conversation.

“Cody, do you have any hard limits?”

Noel watched Cody’s chest compress quickly like he was suppressing a laugh. “I don’t, no.”

Noel then blinked slowly and gave in to a smile that showed all his teeth. It scared the shit out of Cody. Noel had the same vibe as a dog that bares his teeth to warn before he bites.

“In that case, I need you to do something for me before we start,” Noel said casually.

Noel sat down on the couch and leaned back, stretching his legs out a little, his boots resting near Cody’s bare feet. Noel cocked his head to one side and clasped his hands together in his lap.

“I need you to clean my boots for me, Cody, and I want you to use your mouth.”

Cody wasn’t sure what he had expected Noel to start with. He had no frame of reference for how hard Noel would push him or how weird things were going to get. They didn’t do the prep work you’re supposed to do before you experiment with a new person. It was dangerous and terrifying and that made it better for him, and he hoped Noel felt the same way.

Cody got down on his hands and knees and lowered his upper body even further. He closed his eyes and extended his tongue and did one slow lick from the toe of Noel’s boot to the heel. It tasted like leather and solvent and dirt.

He went in for another when he felt Noel’s hand in his short hair, grabbing and pulling Cody’s head up to face him, craning Cody’s head back as far as his neck would flex. Noel’s eyes were dark but his face was relaxed and pleasant. 

“Make sure you really get a good shine going,” Noel taunted.

Noel shoved Cody’s head down roughly and released him, sitting back on the sofa again. Cody committed to pleasing Noel, covering every inch of the black boots with his tongue, going over the surface as many times as he needed to create a sheen.

Noel watched as Cody licked his boots. The fact that Cody was licking an extension of him but he couldn’t feel it was maddening. He loved the revulsion in Cody’s face and the fact that he kept going anyway. Sometimes when Cody would pull back from the boot to assess his progress, a rope of saliva would trail.

Eventually Cody rocked back to sit on his knees.

“I’m done,” he announced. He stared at his work, his mouth still overwhelmed with the taste.

Noel examined the boots, reaching down to run his fingers across the surface. The boots were wet and sticky.

He looked at Cody for a moment in total silence, building tension and suspense that made Cody feel both sick and excited with fear. Noel eventually stood up without acknowledging Cody’s achievement.

“Lay down on your back,” he ordered, pointing to the floor. “Don’t open your eyes unless I tell you to.”

Cody positioned himself on his back, scooting a little farther from the sofa. He laid completely still and waited for Noel. The instructions were simple enough but he failed to close his eyes.

“Close your fucking eyes, Cody,” Noel reminded him through gritted teeth.

Noel beamed when he saw Cody comply, the thinner man looking especially small and vulnerable on the floor as he stood over him.

“Try not to scream, okay?”

Cody’s breath caught in his chest. He heard Noel’s footsteps come closer to his head and he heard Noel’s breath get faster. Cody’s senses were amplified, heart already racing as he tried to predict what was coming in order to prepare himself. He heard Noel move slightly and he felt a foreign sensation on his neck, but no pain or pressure. His brow furrowed as he fought the urge to move his hands to investigate. It wasn’t warm like a body part or uniform like a collar or restraint. He was at a loss.

Noel took a deep breath and stabilized himself on the arm of the sofa. He began to slowly apply pressure, the sole of his left boot pressing into Cody’s neck with his heel still on the ground.

Within seconds Cody gasped and his eyes flew open. Noel was looking straight down on him as he increased pressure, some of his hair hanging down and framing his face. Cody’s breathing quickly became labored and pinched as Noel pushed to see what Cody could take. Several times Cody’s hands came up as if to protect himself but he didn’t dare touch Noel. It was incredibly painful for Cody, more than any hand or belt he’d had around his neck, due to the hardness and rugged texture of the sole. The more Cody tried to move, the deeper he felt the boot digging in.

Noel maintained the pressure and watched Cody’s face, the smaller man’s eyes now wet with tears. He watched Cody’s chest rise and fall to make sure he was breathing. He looked at Cody’s arms, one hand’s fingers twitching and the other lifting off the floor repeatedly like he couldn’t decide what to do with it. Noel knew this was dangerous - that was the point.

When he felt Cody had suffered enough, Noel slowly eased up on the pressure and removed the boot entirely. He stayed looming over Cody and smiled sweetly.

“That was fun, huh?”

Cody glared up at Noel without saying anything. He lightly touched his neck to see if he was bleeding and felt relieved to only find deep imprints. It was definitely fun in the sense that blood had rushed to his dick, but it was decidedly not fun in the sense that a sneeze from Noel probably would have destroyed his trachea.

“Okay, you fucking baby,” Noel negged. “Why don’t you get on the couch and lay flat?”

Cody managed to climb onto the couch despite practically vibrating with adrenaline. His body was numb in some places and not in others and it made the whole situation feel even more surreal. He laid with his legs and torso flush to the couch surface and rested his head on his arms. He reached down his front and tried to adjust himself so he wasn’t crushing his growing erection. Noel ignored it and picked up Cody’s shirt, draping it over the prone man’s head.

“What? Why?” Cody protested.

“Shush.”

It was silent for a moment, just the sound of him and Noel breathing heavily, until Cody heard a faint metal clink. He began to take deep breaths to brace himself.

Noel stood over Cody and awed at his back. His skin was beautifully olive and clear and his leanness allowed every striation of every muscle and every vertebrae on his spine to show through. Noel grasped the belt in his right hand, holding the two ends to make a shorter strap. He gently ran the leather across Cody’s exposed skin.

“Try not to move, for your own sake,” Noel said, voice soft and melodic again. The casual and friendly tone was unsettling to Cody in the context of what was happening.

Noel stood at an angle and tried to determine the correct angle to make contact with the man’s skin without hitting the couch. He then wound his arm back and used all his force to snap the belt down on Cody’s back.

The belt made contact, creating a loud smack and causing Cody’s whole body to flex and twist against the couch. Noel placed his hand firmly on Cody’s lower back to still him.

Noel reached back and brought the belt down again, leaving a new mark next to the previous. He watched the welt appear almost instantly and took it as a sign of improved form. Cody ground his hips into the sofa.

“Don’t do that, Cody,” Noel warned, his voice now stern. “I see what you’re doing.”

Noel brought the belt down on Cody’s back repeatedly until there was no real estate left, but Noel didn’t feel satisfied. He looked at Cody’s ass and legs. He ran his left hand over Cody’s ass with little response, but Cody’s body trembled when Noel touched the back of his thighs.

Noel brought the belt down on Cody’s thighs and one leg slipped off the couch from the way his body lurched forward. Cody whimpered for the first time.

Noel leaned down and spoke softly into Cody’s ear, making Cody’s eyes roll back.

“Control yourself, man. All you need to do is take this fucking belt like the little bitch you are. Is that really so hard?”

Noel stood up and brought the belt down on Cody’s back where he had already struck. Cody’s body lurched violently again and he ground his hips into the couch. Noel looked at the skin where the strikes overlapped and saw pinpricks of blood.

“If you can’t control yourself, I’ll put my fucking boot on your back and keep you still. Do you understand?” Noel’s voice was harsh now.

Cody didn’t respond. Noel grabbed the waist band of Cody’s boxers and roughly pulled it below his ass. Cody groaned in a way that sounded like pure dread.

Noel sized up Cody’s ass and then smacked it as hard as he could with his dominant hand. Cody’s cheeks clenched and his hips bucked forward, his breath catching in his chest. Noel shook his head in frustration but realized immediately that he had underestimated the utility of traditional spanking. He was also simultaneously relieved and unnerved about how similar Cody’s ass looked to any he’d seen on a woman. He continued to spank Cody until the entirety of his cheeks were red and raw and hot to the touch. He didn’t think he could strike Cody’s body anymore without bringing up skin so he shifted course.

Noel grabbed Cody’s cheeks and kneaded them in his hands, pushing them towards each other then spreading them apart. He watched Cody bunch his shoulders while he did this, fearful of what Noel was planning.

Noel suctioned the inside of his mouth to pull saliva onto his tongue. All at once he gripped Cody’s raw cheeks and pressed firmly on Cody’s asshole with his tongue.

Cody moaned and rocked back on Noel’s tongue and then down into the sofa.

Noel straightened up and felt betrayal, like Cody had somehow misled him with his body language. Noel lifted his knee up high and placed his boot on Cody’s upper back, pressing down as hard as he thought he could without breaking something inside of the desperate man.

“Owrrgrh, fuck,” Cody rasped out.

“You think I feel bad for you? ‘cause I don’t,” Noel chirped matter-of-factly.

Noel pressed down on Cody’s lower back with one hand and used the other to lightly caress the inside of Cody’s upper thigh. He then started progressively squeezing the fat and muscle as hard as he could, wanting to see what kind of mark he could leave before Cody tried to tap out.

Cody groaned from deep in his throat and his hips rocked abruptly forward. Noel heard Cody’s breath catch in his chest and he felt the small muscles in Cody’s lower back contract and undulate. Noel had underestimated the extent of Cody’s masochism and had accidentally brought him to climax while trying to torture him.

He let go of Cody’s thigh and lifted his hand from Cody's lower back. He eased off of the boot and stepped back to watch Cody, now completely still other than his shaky breathing and a muscle in the leg Noel grabbed that continued to twitch involuntarily. Cody gave no acknowledgement of what had happened. Noel couldn’t tell if Cody knew that Noel knew he had cum.

“Get up,” Noel ordered. Cody pushed himself up and pulled the back of his boxers up. His face was burning hot from shame and he was sweating from exertion.

Noel looked at Cody without really seeing him, running scenarios through his head. Cody used this time to assess Noel. His hair was wild and stuck to his face at the perimeter from perspiration. His eyes were clearer now but his pupils were still shot, either from arousal or the weed or both. All of Noel’s exposed skin was flushing pink and the veins in his arms and neck were pronounced. The white shirt was sticking to his chest and midsection and his jeans had fallen slightly, exposing the definition of his hips. Cody’s eyes settled on Noel’s erection for longer than he’d like to admit.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, bud?” Noel teased, interrupting Cody and now standing as close to him as he could without touching him. “You checkin’ out my dick? It’s not bad, right? Way better than yours, obviously. Pretty much anyone’s is.”

Noel was waiting for a reaction that Cody wasn’t going to give him. He reached out to touch Cody’s chest gently before grabbing the man firmly by the throat.

Noel was taking great joy in demeaning Cody, more than he could ever have imagined.

“Wow, that’s so crazy that you’re such a little bitch that I can just do whatever I want to you and you take it. I love that for us,” Noel said with faux excitement.

With Cody’s neck still gripped in one hand, Noel brought his other gently to caress Cody’s stomach. Noel trailed his hand down and reached into Cody’s boxers, being careful not to touch Cody directly yet. He watched Cody, the man’s face tense from being lightly choked.

In one fluid movement Noel gripped Cody at the base of his deflating cock and pumped once. It was enough to pull a shudder out of Cody and cause his hips to buck backwards to evade the sensation, but Noel still had him firmly around the neck. Noel’s hand resumed working in Cody’s boxers but he was doing something else, his touch confusing in how indirect and gentle it was.

Noel removed his hand from Cody’s crotch and held it up between them. He had covered his fingers in as much of Cody’s cum as he could.

“Relax your mouth,” Noel ordered.

Cody separated his bite and created room in his mouth. Noel pushed four fingers in at first, depositing the bulk of Cody’s cum into his mouth. Cody closed his eyes. Noel’s fingers tasted like sweat and cum like he imagined they would, but they also tasted of leather and a generic sweetness. Noel pulled his fingers back and pushed in again with just his longest two, testing Cody’s tolerance and reflex. He slowly slid his fingers along Cody’s tongue and crept down his throat, anticipating the moment when he would feel Cody’s throat seize and try to eject Noel, but that moment never arrived.

Noel was mesmerized by the texture of Cody’s mouth and he struggled to think of something comparable. Cody was enjoying the violation, neither of them phased by the drool running down his chin and Noel’s wrist. Cody shifted his mouth to create suction so he could swallow and the feeling of wet muscles sliding together drew a gravely hum from Noel’s throat. He looked away from Cody’s mouth where he had been focused and met Cody’s eyes.

Cody winked. He knew immediately that he had fucked up.

Without a word, Noel removed his fingers and put them back in again, palm up this time while he tightened his grip on Cody’s neck. He angled his digits so his fingernails were against the top of Cody’s mouth and proceeded to drag them against the sensitive membrane as slowly as he could until he reached Cody’s front teeth. Cody tried to raise himself up on his toes to escape the sensation but Noel had him trapped. Cody’s eyes rolled back in his head and he whimpered pathetically until Noel was finished. Noel let go of Cody’s neck to give him a break and the man’s body swayed as Noel forcefully wiped the spit from his hand all over Cody’s chest.

Noel stared at Cody’s face afterwards, the thinner man’s eyes shut and his brow still furrowed from trying to recover from the jarring sensation he just felt. Noel slowly brought his hands up to Cody’s face, the touch startling Cody at first. Noel cradled Cody’s face and Cody leaned into Noel’s touch, rubbing his cheek against Noel’s surprisingly soft hands. Cody was grateful for a moment of gentle sensory input, but he knew what was coming.

Noel slowly moved his hands down from cupping Cody’s face and pushed on Cody’s shoulders, forcing him to his knees. Noel ran his left hand through Cody’s hair, raking his fingertips against Cody’s scalp until the kneeling man’s eyes fluttered shut. Noel was trembling slightly but trying very hard to hide it.

Noel grabbed Cody’s hair in his left hand and used it as leverage to force his head back. Noel ran his right hand under Cody’s chin and down the front of his neck, feeling all the muscles and ligaments at full tension. He brought his hand back to Cody’s face, softly caressing Cody’s cheek, then without warning delivered an open handed blow at full force to the man’s face. The force of the hit was enough for Cody to crumple over and momentarily lose his vision.

It was silent for a moment and then Cody laughed darkly as he straightened up. He’d been suppressing his brattiness all day and that hit knocked something loose.

“You better fuck my face now, you fucking pussy. ‘Cause when you hit me again, it’s gonna kill me, and then it’ll be a felony when you cum in me.”

Noel guffawed. “’Wow, get a load of this guy!’ You think you’re gonna talk shit to me, Cody?”

“Uh, I don’t know, Noel. There’s no cock in my mouth to stop me, so…”

Noel shook his head in disbelief and moved even closer to Cody until he was basically on top of him.

“You know, I was trying to help you out, Cody. I was going to get all my violent shit out so I could just jerk off on your face or something and I’d be satisfied… but now? I’m pissed and I’m gonna make you gag on my shit. You’re gonna wish I kept that fucking boot on your neck, you stupid fucking whore.”

Noel meant it. His hard cock was already out by the time he was done talking and he stroked it slowly while maintaining eye contact with Cody.

“Open your mouth,” Noel demanded gruffly.

Cody continued looking up at him, a slight grin on his face, and slowly shook his head without saying a word.

Noel let go of his dick and got in Cody’s face, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing tighter than he had all day.

“You’re gonna take my fucking cock in your mouth right now or I’m going to fuck your face up so badly that you won’t even have the option of closing that f*ggot mouth.”

Noel punctuated his threat by pushing Cody with his hand still on his throat, forcing Cody to fall backwards. Cody rasped in pain and pawed at his neck but clambered back to his knees in front of Noel as fast as he could. Cody didn’t think Noel would rearrange his face, but he knew that Noel definitely could, and that scared him and turned him on enough to give Noel whatever he demanded.

Noel was stroking his cock again, just barely applying pressure. Cody watched for a second and then brought his hands to Noel’s hips and lowered the man’s jeans and boxers a little more to expose Noel’s balls.

He wasted no time and leaned in, licking along the seam of Noel’s sack. He heard a sharp inhale from Noel and repeated the motion. He then felt the man’s hands on the back of his head.

“Take them in your fucking mouth.”

Noel let go of his cock and Cody took up charge, gently pressing it up against Noel’s abdomen to give himself better access to what he needed. He drenched Noel’s balls in spit, alternating taking them in his mouth and sucking and sliding his tongue against them.

“Oh, fffff - that’s a good boy,” Noel mumbled.

Cody then pumped Noel’s dick and went to lick along the shaft, but Noel quickly grabbed both of his wrists and moved them away from his body with an iron grip. He was squeezing Cody’s wrists so hard he was sure something would fracture. He made unflinching eye contact with Cody, thinking and clenching his jaw before he spoke.

“I know you’re a little slut who loves worshipping cocks, Cody, but that’s not what this is, not even a little bit. This is not a loving blow job that you’re giving to your boyfriend,” Noel explained, finally dropping Cody’s wrists. Cody just looked at him blankly, refusing to give Noel any satisfaction.

“Do you understand what I’m saying, Cody? I’m going to fuck your face now,” Noel explained.

Without another word he roughly stuck his fingers in Cody’s mouth and separated the man’s bite. He quickly replaced his fingers with his cock and pushed himself into Cody’s mouth. Noel had his hands on Cody, holding him still so that he alone controlled the action.

He was only half-way into Cody’s mouth while he shifted his stance to find the best angle. Cody’s hands were on his thighs now, rubbing firmly on the outside of his legs where the most pronounced muscle was. Cody looked up at Noel and Noel felt for a second like he was being worshipped, which was nice in its own way, but not what he really wanted.

Noel kept one hand on the top of Cody’s hair, gripping tightly for leverage, and brought the other to the back of Cody's head. He pushed forward slowly and attempted to get all of himself in Cody’s mouth.

“Ugggggh, fuck… fucking take my cock in your throat, Cody.”

He made it about 80% in before he felt Cody’s throat contract and Cody’s fingers grip onto his thighs. He backed off slightly but began to make thrusts just shy of the limited he’d hit.

Noel leaned his head back and exhaled harshly through gritted teeth as he tried to restrain himself. He thought about how to verbally tease Cody for not being able to take it all (yet) but his skull felt like it was filled with cotton.

He looked down at Cody again and tried to push his way in, thinking he’d make a little bit of progress, and instead let out a soft gasp when he felt Cody’s lips at the base of his cock.

“Oh, fuck,” he whined in a high voice under his breath. He held himself deep in Cody’s throat for a couple seconds, knowing full well that the kneeling man couldn’t breathe.

Cody’s throat abruptly seized and the man gagged. Noel loved the sensation of the muscles struggling to accommodate him but he took pity and pulled all the way out, pulling an excess of saliva out of Cody’s mouth. He lightly stroked his cock while he watched Cody gather himself.

“Fuck,” Cody exclaimed breathlessly. He coughed, the back of his throat feeling stressed already.

“You drowning in that deep throat spit, Cody?” Noel teased. “That good ol’ guck spit?”

Cody shook his head and signaled Noel to continue without a word. The quality of Noel’s dirty talk had deteriorated rapidly and Cody wanted to spare them both.

Noel returned to Cody’s mouth, this time focusing less on deep-throating and more on a rhythm that would allow him to cum, though Noel couldn’t resist forcing himself all the way into Cody a couple times. At one point he had himself all the way inside of Cody and he was able to feel with a hand on the front of Cody’s neck the way that the man’s throat had stretched to accommodate him. This began the ramping of the tension at the base of his spine and he knew it wouldn’t be long.

Noel’s movements became faster and more intentional as he cared even less about depth, just wanting the friction he needed to cum. He grew to love just the feeling of hitting the back of Cody’s mouth, just before the point at which it would interrupt his breathing.

Spit was dripping out of Cody’s mouth now, some making it’s way to his chest as Noel’s grip on Cody progressively tightened.

“Ugh… uggghhh… oh, fuck… take my fucking cock in your fucking whore mouth, Cody. Oh, fuck... ugggghhh… you gonna swallow all my fucking cum? You want my cum deep in your fucking throat?”

Noel’s breath rapidly hastened, interspersed with pathetic and whiny “oh fucks” until suddenly Noel pressed his pelvis as hard against Cody’s face as he could without warning, gripping Cody tightly on his cock so the man couldn’t pull away. Cody could feel under his hands now on Noel's ass that every muscle in his body had tensed up at once. Noel let out a deep guttural moan as hips rocked gently in staccato and he came deep down Cody’s throat.

“Oh, Fuck,” Noel said in a pinched voice. He gave one last thrust all the way into Cody before pulling out slowly, his chest shuddering and his hands shaking.

The intensity of his climax made him feel lightheaded and he struggled to slow his breathing. He clumsily brought himself down to the floor in one motion, his brain not working properly.

“Jesus fucking...” His chest was heaving and he was covered in sweat, laying on his back now with his eyes closed. His pants and his boxers were still down.

Cody was sitting on his heels, still bracing himself on his thighs to catch his breath and trying to relax the muscles in his throat, neck, and back that had seized up in his attempts to neither vomit nor pass out.

He looked over to see Noel laying on his back and crawled over and laid down next to him.

During the course of having Noel’s fingers and cock in his mouth, Cody had become hard again. The sensations he felt all over his body, feeling Noel’s hands gripping him and hurting him, had brought him embarrassingly close to cumming with even less stimulation than before.

“Noel…” he said hoarsely. “Fuck, Noel, I need to make myself cum. Can I please make myself cum?”

Noel lazily turned his head and flopped the back of his forearm against Cody’s midsection.

“Mmmm, of course. I want you to come,” Noel said slowly, softly. “I want you to cum for me again.”

Cody already had his hands in his boxers and stroked himself rapidly, feeling almost immediately like he was on the edge of orgasm.

“Ugh, fuck. Ugh… fuck. Fuck, I’m… ughhh...”

Then with a couple sharp breaths, Cody’s body flexed and seized, his head and shoulders raising slightly off the ground and his knees bending slightly, muscles in his abs and thighs noticeably flexing as he came on his stomach.

“God… fuck…” he whispered as he continued to stroke himself gently post-climax.

Noel had been watching Cody the whole time. He now remembered that he himself was exposed and he reached down to tuck himself back into his boxers, now cringing at the stickiness. He zipped up his jeans and turned his body onto his side, resting his head on an outstretched arm. He reached slowly to place a hand on the far side of Cody’s face, gently turning the man to face him.

Cody should have felt fear or anticipation from Noel’s touch at this point, but whatever chemical or sequence that was responsible for that was no longer functioning.

“Hey…” Noel said, gently caressing Cody’s cheek with his thumb, his own eyes only half open. “Can we, like… lay down? Like, in your bed? Can we take a nap together?”

Cody’s eyes were closed now and his breathing was slowing. “I’m… let’s rest here for a second and then we’ll… we’ll rest there... okay?”

Noel nodded wordlessly, not thinking about the fact that Cody couldn’t see him, and he allowed his eyes to drift shut with his hand still resting on Cody’s face.


End file.
